Radioactive
by sailorplutoouterscout
Summary: You are probably wondering how I got handcuffed to this box dying of all things, well so am I. How has the past ruined Rins future?
1. My own funeral

**I do not own any of the characters or story of blue exorcist. **

**Radioactive: Chapter one my own funeral**

You are probably wondering how I got handcuffed to this box dying of all things, well so am I. One day I am free the next some exorcists take it upon themselves to "save" the world from my evil influence. If this influence includes cooking at crappy hole in the wall excuses for eateries and playing over done rock music with drugged up delusional musicians then yes you have just saved the world. Oh, yes and searching my apartment for dismembered bodies, well other then the over run of rodents and roaches you are going to be sadly mistaken. I doubt anyone paid much attention to the fact that I have not done a single thing with my life since almost eleven years ago, not the soul of even the nastiest rat got crushed. So let's start at the beginning way back when I was a naïve son of Satan…

Almost eleven years earlier:

Rolling on the my bruised back, I lift a eye lid that feels as its made of concrete, wishing more then ever that I wasn't in a sea of dead some faceless bodies. Exorcist I didn't know strewn in piles, blood drenching the walls and a more then obvious reason the Vatican would soon find me guilty of treason. The truth is I went as ordered but since I am a survivor I will be tried and I will be the scapegoat for their folly, Yukio of course will blame me. Pausing to take in the utter devastation some part of me begins to move, whether it is my survival instinct or the urge to avoid everyone. Knowing that they sent me die on the front lines like a good little mistake, made me limp faster, doubting that they can even make head or tail out of the chaos. Most of these people will be reported as dead or MIA, me nope I am going for it. Hopefully they will assume I had died like the plan intended, I can be free. Shuffling past the body of a child guilt sways, I find myself covering the poor girl with a bloodied jacket of the closest corpse.

The door frame shatters as I stumble through, stepping over a priceless piece of artwork, the mother Mary smiles placidly back up at me. "Don't give me that look, you would condemn me too." I hesitate in front of the chapels stain glass window, lifting a piece of frame and watching the glass shatter. No one come running to my relief the wails of death and despair are too loud to hear anything I do. Jumping up to the ledge my fingers grip on the bites of glass and I tugged myself through the marred beauty, "Sorry but I need to get out of here." Tossing myself down the two stories my leg crunches slightly under the weight of my body, holding back a curse I stumble forward again. Finding the refreshing feeling of bones healing and cuts sealing, the reality of what I am doing catches up. Maybe I should just kill myself, that way if or when they catch me I won't look so guilty.

Hours later in a rain storm…

Seeking shelter under a tree I let the blood wash off my skin, sinking into sleep instantly.

_Rushing forward I find my fingers pale, if barely visible the site of the Vatican in front, clinching glass. "Ah yes your planned worked, the spawn of Satan is finally dead." The scene twists to a towering cathedral my ex-friends and brother listen to a priest speak of the resting for those whom have fallen in battle, speaking of the poor souls unfortunate to be caught in the cross fire. Pictures line the walls women, men, children, soldiers but no such one of me; slamming his hands on the podium he shifts his gaze across the crowd of mourners. "For those poor souls in the cross fire we have failed, forgiveness is in the hearts of all. Even the son of the one whom caused all this fell." Suddenly an uproar goes through the chapel, people yelling joyously, "We are free of that blemish, we have been cleansed of this beast, though are friends and family have died we can live in a far greater peace." _

_Yukio smiles, lifting his hands to join in the rabble which sudden burst into to blue flames, like puddles of wax the image melts molding itself into something else. A graveyard with a single stone on a hill covered in vines, Dad floats an image fluttering in the breeze his face drawn. Ducking behind the nearest tree he turns gliding over to the spot, "What do you think your doing over there?" Looking down at my feet I laugh, "That is what everyone wanted Dad, I mean Yukio should be relived I am not there to protect." Shaking his head, "You truly believe that your brother won't miss you?" Shutting my eyes, "Yes he should be, I should have let the demons eat my soul but I fought thinking it would do any good. I couldn't even save a child." Shifting back he shakes his head, "I loved you enough to die protecting you and you return my efforts with this. You really are a fool."_

Jumping up I hit my head on a long hanging tree branch, the sky glows with pinks, reds and yellows. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear the voice over and over again, ignoring the growing headache I start running toward the forest, how exactly am I going to pull off getting out of this place. Surrounded by soldiers, priests, exorcists and a populace that would like to destroy demons, finding the closest river I scrub the dirt and gore of my skin and clothes. Pausing only notice the scatter of clothes across the ground, "Come on let there be men's clothes…yes yes this will be perfect" Scrambling to change I grin shoving my old uniform in the closest tree, annoying a squirrel, "Sorry buddy but could you keep those for me."


	2. A train to no where

I do not own any of the characters or story in blue exorcist.

Radioactive: A train to no where

Somewhere off the coast several weeks later:

Lifting he stolen goods up I pause feeling guilty, "Scissors, Hair dye, fake contacts and a kids tattoo kit." Feeling embarrassed I watch as a couple leaves a hotel room early, bumping elbows I laugh, "Sorry About that". Lifting the key card up I snicker, I am getting to good at this stuff, I will pay back for what I have done later. Stepping in the room, I see the mess of broken lamps, shattered mirrors, "perfect no one will notice a little hair dye." Hefting he stolen goods I get or work trimming, dyeing and place a rather cool looking dragon tattoo along my shoulder, the box boast of the real look of the tattoos.

Adjusting the image in mirror I could barely see the old me, brilliant red hair paired with green fake contacts that itch like no ones business and a scary looking tattoo peaking its way out of a lifted leather jacket. Flipping over the fake id and paper I grimace, when did it come this lying, cheating and stealing just to survive. I mean yes my other option was death, still I couldn't justify my own actions, quickly gathering the trash I sneak out the door going undetected down the stairwell. The hotel was seedy enough, no cameras and the clerk wasn't observant enough to identify me and the maid apparently was too busy flirting to bother doing her job right.

Dumping my trash in a couple trash bins along the way, I nervously saunter up the priest the station window while glancing up at the board picking he furthers location, "One of chestnut bay" Pausing only long enough to look at the id, he takes the money and passes back the id, "50 please" Between the sweating and iffy picture I almost expect him to guess who I am, "Thank you have a great day". Glancing at the ticket I nod back stepping onto the landing briefly seeing an exorcist, "Excuse me do you happen to have a light son?" Shaking my head he laughs, "That's good to hear, to expensive what kind of priest smokes. I tell you what." Nodding I find my voice, "Nasty habit right? We all have our vises."

Laughing he holds up the time, "Now I think we should board the train, you are going to chestnut bay?" Nodding I stepped forward finding that to my horror we are not only in the same cabin but in the same row, "Uh yeah, chest nut bay that's the place. Beautiful harbor they have there." What am I thinking, now I need to act like I have the slightest clue about this chestnut bay that I have never been too or heard of. Taking my seat I found that the priest didn't question a thing and kept to himself playing reading a book, I pick up a festival guide noting that it was called the biggest and best, "**People boast of the beauty of the bay and the spectacles that** **happen, thousands upon thousand come visit every year." **

Stepping into the crowd I follow the large rush of people to the closet exit, a small gate guarded by soldiers, barely giving me a glance as I step out I follow a few people up the nearest path. A large field decorated with paper lanterns, flowers and old women at tea greets me, finding my way to the beaten path way I act as if I am exploring the forest. Catching out of the corner of my eye a demon munching on tea cakes, enjoy the company of other harmless ones stealing loose coins, lipstick and the mints at the bottom of purses. Nothing odd about this I tell myself act like you don't see them, following the path deeper I find my way to the main road.


	3. Nightmare

I do not own blue exorcist or the character.

Radioactive: Nightmares

Years later…

Lifting the spatula I shift my gaze to the demon chewing on the power cord to microwave, sometimes I wished I couldn't see them. "Order up, come get the food Benny." Rolling her eyes and complaining about how I always mess up her name she stomps off to deliver the food to someone who looks like he belongs on the cover of tattoo life magazine. Finally making his way through the cord the microwave sparks and makes a slight exploding sound, unfazed it starts on the next appliance, my boss busts in groaning, "The rats again, I keep calling the exterminator and they all say it isn't rats but what else would it be." Nodding with a blank stare I roll my eyes, "Well if you stopped calling your cousin you might solve the problem." Storming off to call I feel the tremor I always get when I know I have to leave a town, picking up the knife next to me I spot the darkness spreading in the corner. Since I left the battlefield I have done more exorcist work. Yes I finally started studying; I don't need to tell myself that I have been breaking and entering illegal for over three years to study.

Readying myself for the attack I rush forward with a swift movement I slash the rat like creature's necks and throw there carcasses in the nearest waste bin. "Benny come watch the grill while I take out some trash." Again with the complaining about how incompetent everyone is done with their jobs, passing the office I smile, "I got your rats, no need for him to come." I would finish the day like every other day, take my paycheck cash it and leave on the nearest bus to a city or more over."

Holding up my meager earnings for working there six months under a false name, I find that it doesn't seem enough. I skimped on meals only ate at work and avoid entertainment of any kind. Still I was alive if you can call this living, I mean I don't do anything that you would call a life. I avoid making friend on the off chance they turn on me the last minute and have had very few girlfriends, "You are such a loser, why don't you go drive off a cliff." Running my hands through the short brown hair I find that I hate myself a little more every time I leave a town.

Sometime later…

Shifting the contents of my bag onto the futon I glance around, Christmas and I am all alone again by choice. Still I couldn't help feeling lonely, likes so many empty birthdays I will fall asleep alone and dream that dream again. Always the same one, it only changes a small fraction, shutting my eyes I let sleep come.

_The table is set for one a tall glass of beer sits to the left and the plate is empty, Dad sits his hands folded staring at the plate, "So no cake this year too?" Getting up off the stale dingy futon I shake my head, "No there isn't and I can't afford it we have had this conversation too many times." Drinking the beer he gags, "Yet you can afford this crap, interesting." Walking over I just stare, "You are a fool for leaving you don't know if they would have killed you." Choking back the usual laugh I shake my head taking a seat, "At this again, next you are going to tell me I have a brother." Dumping the beer on the floor he mocks me, "You do and don't give me attitude you choose to work at those dumps." Turning I watch through the door way as Yukio and I celebrate our birthdays, "Yeah it keeps me away from the public eye, I really should just go drive off a cliff." _

_The apartment warps to Yukio teaching a class, "Look at your brother does he seem all that happy to you?" Lifting a book I flip through the empty pages, "More happy then before, so yes don't need to remind me every year do you." Walking up the board he writes something, I never bothered to read it, "No he must have felt such sadness when he thought you died, do you really think that you didn't get a funeral?" Trying the door I find it completely flat, "Well I suppose there was a point where he stopped by to glare and blame me for your death." He was impervious to my reasoning attempts, "Maybe you did die and are in hell, this is just you getting punished." Smacking my head on the non door I sigh, "Can we talk about something else? How about you kill me to save the trouble of this dream another year." turning around I get ready for the usual smack, once again it happens._

_I could see his back drifting away, helpless to do anything I sit down waiting for it all to vanish. Why did you leave?" Yukio turns to the board writing something, "Now class what do we call a failure?" Without hesitation he stares directly at me, the feeling of really being watched shutters through me, "Rin…what are you doing here?" This was new the fact that he noticed me I smile, "I'm not Rin, where would you get that idea." Walking closer he seems to frown, "No you have to be but what are you doing here? You are dead." Twisting the book around I laugh, "Well of course I am a figment of your dream." Dropping the chalk he tears the desk away, "Why are you older, you died, you should be 16." Think like Yukio, "Um you don't have a brother, I am someone else, this is just a nightmare." _

_Grabbing the vest I'm wearing he holds up his gun, "Then you should fight back because I am about to kill you demon, don't mock me with his image." Jumping back I act like a nightmare, "Oh but you love it so, the thought of killing this person don't you. To watch his brains splatter on the ground, I should let you. It would make a fine birthday present." Lowering his gun he crumples, "STOP THAT STOP SAYING THAT!" holding back the churning in my stomach, the realization that this wasn't just my dream. "Yeah well it would satisfy you, look at how your life turned out. Why should you even think about someone so unimportant?" Firing a warning shot Yukio lifts up the sword, "Why did he go to the battle he was ordered to guard the school?" Raising my hands up, "Idiots do lots of stupid things, I mean they would just have blamed him for it and executed him later." _

_Shutting my eyes I wait for the shot, "You look like him and act like him but you speak as if he had nothing. Do you take me for a fool I won't let you insult his memory." Turning my back I find the door knob and turn it exiting into my apartment, shutting the door I listening for anything remotely normal to his dream. Pounding Yukio sobs, "Rin let me come in, even if this only a dream just once tell me why you drifted away. Why was it something I did, did you go to your death just to make it easier on me. Please answer me!"_

Bolting up from my sleep I crack my neck turning toward the setting sun, "Damn that was really…it couldn't be Yukio's dream I mean it isn't like he misses me." Lifting the loose floor board I shove the money in the tin box, "Like that could happen I mean I have heard of twins having strange connections but the same dream…naw." I couldn't shake the feeling of it, the desperation in his voice the reality of that if he shot me I would have died, "But it would have made you feel free to kill me." Opening the fridge I find the only thing left is a piece of bread, eating the stale bread I glance at he door half expecting Yukio to come bolting through. I should leave this place it is starting to get to me; it isn't like I have any connections here.

Poking my head out the door I spot a familiar face, Shiemi shuffles down the hallway looking for someone, "Excuse me do you know where apartment 223 is? Ducking my head in I grumble, "Yeah the three fell off months ago, two doors over to your right." Scratching her head she laughs, "You know you remind me of someone…its nothing thank you." Flushing Shiemi was gorgeous while she wasn't more then five inches taller she had long hair and had grown into a woman, I wanted to stay and talk to her more but the thought struck me as odd that she was here. Shoving the tin box in the duffle bag and grabbing my jacket I wait for her to enter the apartment and leave slipping down the fire escape through the alley way.

Sliding on to the next bus I sigh that was too close, when did I get so sloppy that I couldn't even detect a stranger. Judging by the bus route this would take me to the edge of town and I could walk the rest of the way.


	4. Church

I do not own any of the characters or blue exorcist.

Radioactive: Church

On a back road 30 miles away…

Finding an abandon barn on the road I shuffle in throwing myself down on a pile of moldy smelling hay, hating the fact that I couldn't even achieve a permanent home much less a job. Who would I be next I couldn't be Rin, in fact Rin was dead to me not so dead to Yukio apparently but to me he was. Dreams only happened on my birthday but this year I would start new again as always, praying silently that I would just pass out nothing to haunt me.

_A tall cathedral stain glass saints glare down at me, there fingers accusing me of sins I had never done, "Enter my son and we can talk." Dad stands at the ready holding a cross but not seeming to recognize me, "No thanks I'm good, nothing to confess here that can be solved by you." Holding a sad smile, "You've lost something important though, a piece of yourself." Shaking my head I laugh, "No I haven't lost myself, why would you say something so…" Resting a hand on my shoulder, I wonder when I got in the church entry did I walk over or was pulled, "Of course you have something of value has been forgotten, I bet if you wait in here instead it will return." Stepping away I swipe at the tear going down my cheek, "I am demon I can't go in there." Pushing an umbrella over my head, "Someone is waiting for you, after all there is a funeral going on it would be rude to leave them to mourn alone."_

_Glancing inside I see Yukio twisting to get a glimpse, "A funeral Father who's is it?" Curiously I try to see the picture but the inside is blurred, "Why that is a silly question, it is yours." Gulping, "Whoever is being missed isn't me, how can there be when I am clear out here." Nodding his head wisely he laughs, "Well I suppose then I simply can't be you, for you are alive and well. Now someone really should tell the young man in there so he can stop mourning the loss of his brother." Finding myself drifting away, "No I don't have a brother, you are right what I lost was me but I am not me anymore am I" Standing in the door way Yukio reaches out, "Please don't go, I just want to talk if you aren't him then just tell me why you are here." Turning my back, "I don't have a name or family, I am nobody, I exist only you imagination. You created me to talk to the dead."_

_Still reaching just reaching for me, so desperate for any sign of a lost loved one he would accept me. My name was lost to me, my memories who I am marred by the great unknown and yet somehow he knows, "I won't help you, get over him already." Him who is this him I don't rightly know? Shutting my eyes I wish for it be over, "Rin I am looking for Rin you must have seen him, you passed him." Forcing the image to blur the chapel crumbles, all the while Yukio waiting for someone who couldn't come._

Rolling over I glance out finding myself back again, this time he was closer and searching for me a coward, running why was I running wouldn't I be caught eventually by someone or killed on the streets like a dog. Lifting the bag I start walking if can make it the next town I might have enough to escape this place before they find me.

Several towns over…

Some sort of exorcist must be going on I keep running into them, forcing myself to walk from Smithton to Georgian gape, again I keep running into people. I had to have money to eat and a place to sleep, so I needed jobs but it seemed like my old life was out to get me in full swing. Friends working far from home or Yukio haunting my dreams, worse I had begun to see myself well the old me, he would wait in silence at the border between the two of us. Always waiting growing thinner and more devoid of hope each night, some nights my mind would race toward the dream other times I just slept free of anything that haunted me. Nothing was ever the same sometimes I was outside the class room and Yukio was calling students names, other times he was on a mission but instead of gun he carried forgiveness.

Soon I found a way for them to stop sleeping pills, sure a piece of me would die and I was being incredibly cruel to Yukio but I wasn't…me. Anything to get away from me, the demon, the brother and while I wasn't happy it didn't matter I had to keep moving.


	5. Insanity

I do not own the characters or story of blue exorcist.

Radioactive: Insanity

A day before capture…

_I could sense him on the other side of the door like my own personal boogey man, his hand tugging on the door, "OPEN UP" Pushing more furniture against the door I grow uneasy the room had no other door, no windows and no way out, "Come on I know you can hear me." The dead don't talk back remember…the dead don't talk back…the dead don't ah screw it, "Why so you can kill me or trap me I don't think so." Blue flames sprout from the door the whole door crumble away to rubble, Yukio flashes the sword in front of me, "I know it's you Rin, why the hell are you running?" Stripping away the walls I find the inside of the school bolting down the only hallway I come to a dead end, "When did you find time to make all this, I mean who is Rin? I am nobody we have been over this a million times by now." _

_Stretch out he catches thin air as I bolt through another door, "Don't lie to me, all you do avoid the truth, if you aren't my brother then who are you?" Seriously who has this much energy to waste on a dream, "Oh come on you don't want me, I am…" Slicing through the door he growls, "WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?" Swishing the crimson hair around my head, "You don't want me Yukio, your brother is dead." Shoving the broken pieces out of the way, "No you aren't why do you keep avoid me, why fight? What are you running from, I only want to talk." I had no place to go but then the world blurred._

Dragging myself to the kitchen I wonder that myself, "Why not just talk to him I mean what could it hurt." Grinding its teeth the rat skitters away with my last piece of toast, "Can't even keep a rat around me, what a piece of work!" Lifting the empty coffee container I flop down on the nearest chair, "Now I talk to myself, I am going insane between these dreams and the head aches I get from taking sleeping pills I can't win." I weigh my options for the hundredth time this year: I could turn myself in and face the ever waiting execution or keep moving like I always do, almost eleven years I have been at this and I don't even feel anymore. No remorse, joy, happiness, love and no one to love me back, what kind of life am I leading. I have accomplished nothing but causing my brother pain but to end my life would be hard for one I heal fast and I couldn't just insult dads sacrifice anymore then I have.

Dad stands still watching me disappointment written on his face, my conscience coming to call I suppose, and "What you I know I am a fool." Boldly he sits down, "You hate yourself don't you son?" Shaking back the only emotions I feel stress and loneliness, "Of course I do what kind of man leaves his brother to suffer and can't face up to his own actions." Avoiding the topic he laughs, "Really thinking that you are better alone is a good option…lets see bad job, awful living conditions, and no relationships. Good for you have achieved nothing." Smacking my forehead, "I don't eat and you visit me, just great can't even put food on the table." Plopping down in the chair next to me, "You hallucinated me; don't blame me for the problem I bring up. I am simply your conscience." Turning my attention to the empty cup, "I can't go back we both know why?"

Opening the small fridge he groans, "Really what is holding you're here or do you feel responsible for their deaths?" Trembling slightly, "You know Rin even you don't even use your own name anymore; you used to be easier to talk to. Lets see we could talk about the fact that the exorcist are in town again, I do believe your brother is with them a big demon hunt this time. How about the fact that you are going insane?" Removing the thought I gag, "Yeah I could just let Yukio find me and be used for a scapegoat for other demons actions." No response, just a closed fridge door, getting up I shuffle over the shower to get ready to leave town, removing what little clothes I have.


	6. Counting Stars

I do not own blue exorcist or the characters from blue exorcist. Thank you for all your wonderful comments.

Radioactive: Counting stars

Miles out of town…

Looking down at my wrist I see the scrawled designs dissolving, instructions meant to send me to my death, the memories flood back in a rush. Ten years I had been running just as agreed my ex-friends and brother were free, "Well bravo on ten years, I am a man of my word your family and friends are free from my experiments but you have sadly been caught my dear boy or should I say man. Be proud of what you have done, no one has ever out run me much less broken the spell I cast on them." Glancing at the man in front of me, his deceptively friendly manner lulling you in but behind it all lies dark secrets even I couldn't guess at.

Sighing I shrugged, "Disappointing I'm sure; my brother would have made a fine test subject." Clapping his hand he saunters over, "Now shall we be going Rin, the experiments I have planned for you will just be spectacular. Why I don't know where to start?" Stepping toward the armored van I smile, "Well at least I don't have to deal with your stupid runes anymore. I hated the dreams; you really know how to build in a side effect." Yukio had already mourned me, why should it matter whether I died then or now, clapping on the thick chains I step up finding other poor souls waiting. None of whom looked the least bit sane, no one noticed as I entered or bothered to stir fate had a cruel sense of humor. The inside blacked out of all light, the chains and cuffs clinked against each other as if crying for the lost souls.

Shutting my eyes I drift away from this place, wishing just for once to have a dream not a nightmare. Just one dream before I go away forever, hoping that the promise I was made that fateful day would be true, and my soul would be destroyed after the experiments were finished.

_Twisting around I found myself alone on a hill the sun shining everyone was there laughing and smiling. I knew I couldn't join them that I was just watching a show; no one looked up except for my brother his face twisted in some sort of rage. "Yukio I'm sorry I just wanted to protect you and everyone. I just wanted to say goodbye this time, last time well I never was given the chance." No response maybe this wasn't part of his dream and I was just imagining all this, "I understand you're furious with me and I am glad, you should hate what I have done. I wish I had more time to tell but well I suspect that this dream is going to end very soon." Turning everyone stares I could just go join them, I think my heart would break if I did, "No you have to stay back here, where I belong well I made a deal that I can't get out of."_

The light leaks in through the cracks of the truck, I could see an ordinary looking house in the background. They must have used a key, "Come on out ladies and gentlemen, now no need to be afraid after all life ends so quickly here it will be gone in the blink of an eye." Stumbling I follow the precession to the farm house, its image etched in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but laugh all this time I had been afraid of this. Following through the empty inside as if on command metal entry ways pop open, turning to the left I follow the guard down the stairs. Stopping in a dimly lit room I could see a shower, fresh clothes, "Sterilize yourself and put on the clothes, be prompt we have much to do." Glancing around the chamber I find nothing to fight with, shrugging I do as they say, staring in the mirror afterwards I found something so broken.

Opening the door the guard escorts me to where I will be held at some point I would know the way blindfolded but not today. The room was large and paneled in all white tiles, a metal chair with thick steel restraints surrounded by many varieties of tools. A woman waits in a white lab coat a clip board in hand, while another pulls a sharp knife off the table, "If you have a seat I assure that this will be much easier on you and if possible you just might find rest at the end." Shuttering I sit down the doctor goes into action first clamping me down and then pulling a collar out of a box, "Now young man this collar keeps you from screaming, when you open your mouth to wide it begins to cut into your neck. Screaming just makes my job harder and I would want to waste time."

Slicing my chest first the blood beads and the skin folds back together, lifting another knife he prepares for the next cut, this time my wrists and next my thigh. I clench my jaw, I couldn't say it got any better over time it progress as far of limbs, the dismembering and reattachment of them. Even have an eye removed I refused to utter a noise, which infuriated much of the staff, despite being told not make a sound...

Five or so months later…

Struggling to stand I stumble out of the room and down a long corridor full of sensory deprivation boxes, made of solid steel on the door was welded tightly on. No windows as to prevent seeing out and attempts to escape, perfectly sound proof when closed and equipped with thick unbreakable chains. Swaying I find the chains placed and the door shut, the lack of oxygen made it near impossible to move much less think any what were called dangerous thoughts.

"Now you are new so I will explain the rules the prisoners do not receive food or water, we only open the doors to take them our for experiments at which you clean the cell. Always promptly return the experiments to there cells, unless you wish to become one of them. Why here we have the one that has survived the longest, five months a real record almost beating out experiment 23."

I had stopped have hallucinations months ago and had held on to something I couldn't recall what it had been or who but I knew it was there. Shifting my eyes to side a face flickers in the corner, I couldn't recall who it is but I smiled even though it was painful, "Rin I need you to focus, can you use your flames?" shaking my head I struggle to keep my eyes open. "Come on you can just focus; you have to try to escape." Drifting away I slump over, finding no mercy even in the emptiness of my mind.

An hour later…

How many months had gone by, I couldn't even tell anymore if it had been more then five but less then eleven, lifting my wrist I look at the deep purple bruise, "Good you can move it, amazing despite the poisoning and amputation/reattachment. Now tell me…just a joke you never make a sound. Let's administer formula x 77, nurse please note that this demon is highly resistant to the various formulas we have tried." I knew what it meant with out thinking, demon extermination, the needle barely stung but the effect caused my heart to flutter and me to cough up blood.

Shaking his head, "Well that seems to be highly effective administer another dose and we will put him back." Unlocking my ankles an wrist I slump forward unable to even move, "Guards carry this one to his cell let us begin to prepare for disposal in the morning, I wanted to shout or scream for once but even my voice was gone.

Yukio:

Adjusting this glass he holds up a flash light glancing down the left corridor, "Team one sweep down there, and remember to check the cells for survivors." Stepping down carefully through the closest corridor, Yukio with an odd certainty stops in front of the only closed box, punching in the code he steps back. A pair of blue eyes stare back blinking slowly as if adjusting to the new found light, it wretched of blood shinning the light in Yukio smiles, "Its all right can you tell me your name?" Nothing the person seemed to smile and reach out, "Let me just get the chains and we will have you out of there, lifting the heavy key Yukio hears the satisfying clink of chains falling off. Helping the person he stops short, "Rin?" Pulling the demon free Yukio unclasps the collar, not believe who it is, "Rin is that you?"

Rin seems shocked attempting to speak but no such sound come out, rolling his eyes before slumping against the floor as blood gurgles out from between his lips. Purplish bruises still cover his ankles and wrist, the lack of healing making it even more apparent that something is terribly wrong, carefully removing the collar blood spills down in dark pools around my knees. Tearing free a piece of cloth I hold it against the open wound, shock running through my system, if I let go he would bleed out with in moments and if I put too much pressure he would choke on his blood. Lifting the radio, "Survivor in cell 40, in need of assistance." Doubting even the most skilled healer could do much more then close the open wound, listening to the report, "Sir we have found a variety of poisons, I currently packing up samples." Turning my gaze up the healing exorcist she nods, stepping back I let it all wash over, "Sir we don't have much time he going into shock." Lifting him up on my shoulder I find that he far too light, carefully making my way up the stairs I start toward the nearest vehicle.


	7. Removal

I do not own Blue exorcist or the characters. Some parts may be slight graphic in violent nature.

Radioactive: Removal

Hospital…

The lobby of the hospital was small and mostly empty an old woman arranges items in her purse and a man holds his bruised wrist. Attempting to read the thick file on my lap even with the glasses my eye sight blurs and the letters float off the page. After a while all the experiments swirled together, how could anyone survive all that and still be alive.

**Experiment 40: amputation of left leg and right hand**

**While suffering massive blood loss at first the subject heals rapidly, reapplying the limbs is far easier than the first few times. The subject has adjusted well to the procedure…**

Holding my churning stomach, I shut my eyes, it didn't ease the hurt and fury that filled me but it helped. Rin deserted me and his friends, for so long I thought I had been reaching out to a ghost but my own brother treated me callously pushing my desperation back. Even then all his actions must have had a good reason, why would he consider something as desperate as faking his own death if it weren't for trying to protect those he cared for. Jerking my head up I smile at Shiemi, "Is it true?" accepting the tea I let out a small sob losing my voice. "You said that he died you saw the body for yourself." Something inside me snaps the file flutters down to the floor, picking up the pieces Shiemi reads aloud, "In all these months he has not begged or pleaded for food or water, enduring the gruesome experiments. This one is different he lacks the motivation to fight back, it is just as I have been told he bound into a promise."

Scanning the pages she lets a small whimper, "The poison seems to take no effect his immunities are stronger then we previously assumed, even with the loss of three limbs it does nothing more than slow the healing a fraction." Trembling she crumples, "What is this Yukio…" Pleading for an answer I bite my tongue, the taste of iron filling my mouth, "Idiot…he just planned on letting them kill him." Kneading my fingers together I growl, "An easy test subject he let them take him, who the hell does he think he is?" The other people in waiting stare at me, walking over the nurse smiles, "Sir why don't you go for a walk we will come get you when we have something?" 

Pacing the grounds I find my mind reeling, lifting my hand I swipe at the slight drops of blood, catching Izumo sprinting up the door, "Yukio…" Spitting out the first thought, "He just let them experiment, didn't even fight back, cut of an arm why not? Hey we have this great new poison to try are you up for it, oh yes he was." Shaking her dark hair she grimaces, "What are you talking about, I hardly believe it myself but that is Rin in there." Punching the nearest tree I turn, "He is dying and there is nothing anyone can do about." Rattling Izumo stares at the ground, "You're kidding me right this Rin, and of all the people to just give in he wouldn't. A fool like him doesn't know when to quite." Stumbling back I ramble on, "He abandon everyone just up and left, he died on that day. Somehow here he is again, why should I care whether he dies?"

Unsure of what to say Izumo enters the hospital, leaning against the tree I listen to my own heart race, "Teach what are you doing down there?" Gazing up I laugh, "Cooling off I mean it isn't like my brother lied to me about being alive, couldn't bother to come back or send a letter." Shaking I hold my head the ground spinning around my feet, protecting him had been a burden or so I thought until he was gone. Jumping at the light tap of a nurse's hand I glare up, 'The doctor would like to speak to you."

The doctor holds up an ex-ray the half mended bones and bruised ribs seem to hold little interest to him, "You are only next of kin." Barely pausing he takes that as acknowledgement, "There is poison in his blood, and it's shutting down his organs systematically. I have never seen since a complex formula, in fact it goes beyond exorcist uses it could be applied to any living being. However judging by the blood test it must be administered directly, it shocking that they would even think of…" Stopping him mid-sentence I try to remain calm, "What about a blood transfusion, we are twins." Frowning the doctor waves his hands, "No it isn't as simple as that we are trying to isolate which poison is affecting him." Shaking my head, "But it is worth a try if you were to have a fresh blood supply you could cleanse the strongest one out or at least make his immunities kick in."

Ushering me away from the office the doctor calls to a nurse to draw blood, watching the worried group of exorcists pace the hallway I stop not ready to face the truth, "Sir this way we will get you setup." Following him Bon waves, "Well…what how is he?" I want to scream beat the hell out of the next person who speaks, "There is nothing that can be done." Shaking his head he steps back, not making a sound but just shaking.

Five hours later…

Rereading the file again my mind races, this was only half the information a months' worth at most. How could I find a way to solve this puzzle if the answers are so far off, the monitor beeps unreliably and I find my mind filled with doubts, "Rin what did you say in the dream that it wasn't you? Liar you made a deal didn't you, I don't know what it was but you really should reconsider it isn't working out for you." No response I find a group of worried eyes watching me, "You really should get some rest it can't be good to just sit here and watch…" Ignoring the rest of the sentence I wave it off, "And what wait for the phone call?" Stepping up Izumo shrugs tugging me out of the chair while the others force me out of the room, "Listen I will stay for now, you just go rest I'm sure there is cot. I can take care of this I mean he isn't actually going anywhere right now."

Shiemi takes my hand whispering something comforting before sobbing, "Your right I should get some sleep." Brightening I ask a nurse if there was a room where I could rest, nodding I follow her find a small room with two cots, laying down I close my eyes praying that I would dream.

_Pushing my glasses up I struggle to find a light in the darkness, following the sound I catch a glimmer of familiar pair of eyes, "Good you're here, I was starting to wonder if you would see me." Blinking the person nods trying to say something, "That's all right I can do all the talking. I need to know what you were poisoned with." Turning away I follow his gaze, a bottle floats in mid air a label in gibberish catches my eye, "You never did your homework, you should try harder." Rolling his eyes he tugs on the chain struggling over the seemingly large bottle wiping a thick layer of dust off. Looking down I find my legs stuck in place, "Formula 77, really that is the best you got. You are failing this test." Sighing or what I could assume as sighing he flicks his fingers letting blue flames spark a row of candles leading to a room, "Why didn't you just show me that to begin with?" Raising his wrist the guards appear taking off the shackles and leading him to the room, blinking I find my feet free following. _

"_Ah there he is my star; finally I have a fine new poison for you. Why it might even kill you, I know impossible but we have to try after all if it can kill the son of Satan then it can take out just about anything or one." Glancing over the nurses shoulder I read the note, of course it was empty how could he know what it said. "Now this is a dream come true, despite how hard it is to make why I call it the demon slayer." Pushing the sharp implements away he lifts the need up laughing, "Oh this is composed of your very own blood and a compound I formulated by yours truly. Why should I tell I doubt you even understand after all that time in the dark?" Smiling Rin attempts to shrug letting the drug take affect, stepping forward I rush through the doctor finding this to be just a memory. "Formula 77 the demon slayer." Glancing around I find the memory fading, the echo of a voice follows me, "I'm sorry Yukio I can't tell you anything else." _

Bolting up just as the nurse rushes in, "Sir we have an emergency…" Rushing to the room I find Izumo panicking turning her attention to me she staggers over, "I'm sorry I tried to heal him but it didn't work, he stopped…" reaching out I pat her shoulder rubbing my temple, choking on my own words.


	8. Beating Heart

I do not own Blue exorcist or any of the character affiliated with the book.

Radioactive: Beating Heart

A month later…

The doctor attaches a bag of bluish colored fluids smiling excitedly, "Now we extracted this from your blood and mixing it with the strongest known poison we could find…aha we have been upping the doses over the last week or so, he has shown considerable improvement, why I would even say if all goes well he will be awake with in the next week."

Closing my eyes I smile, "And will he fully recover?" Finishing his work the doctor goes about taking vitals, "Well now that is a different story, even with the amazing healing ability of a demon his voice may never quite recover." Somehow I could live without hearing him complain though getting my questions answered would be a harder, "Also there is the possible chance that he might lose sight in one of his eyes, it seems the drug took it toll on his sight more so then anything else." Ignoring the constant buzzing in my head I grimace, "So he will be half blind and mute."

Shuffling out the room I watch as Bon, Izumo, Shiemi, Renzo and Konekomaru enter waving excitedly, "Really he is going to be okay?" Wiping off the sweat around my collar I laugh, "Half blind and mute but okay, he will certainly be quieter." Choking on laughter Bon punches the wall, "Priceless I would love to see that…I mean it isn't like he will stop trying to talk." Folding my arms I tilt my head reading the heart monitor, the slow beep races and then calms down, "Yes well all aside he will just need to rest and regain his strength, they have agreed if all goes well I can take him back with me and watch him from my apartment."

Listening for the familiar annoyed flutter of a heart, "Not that he has any choice in the matter and of course then you can stop by to give him hell." Konekomaru lifts his head swiping at a few tears, "Well he does deserve it."

Yukio/Rin view…

The room sways a mishmash of colors and voices, trying to lift my arm I feel a zap, opening my mouth to say something I find nothing but a hollow whoosh of dry air, cough painfully I roll on to my side. Closing my eyes against the moving forms, nausea seizes my stomach and curl into a ball, flinching slightly when someone touches my shoulder. "Would like some water?" Nodding I continue to choke on the burning air in my throat, despite the weakness and I uncurl drink water willingly with the help of…Yukio. Choking on it opening my eyes again only one comes into the focus the other clashes with my brain causing a headache. "How you feeling?" struggling to speak I finally rolls my eyes, "Well I wouldn't expect you to feel any better then that, are you hungry?"

Taking the offered cup of broth I try to work my fingers around it relenting while Yukio holds it up for me to drink, I felt like a infant stuck in one spot and unable to escape. Lifting my gaze up to the others bon points, "What the hell happened to your eyes?" Running my fingers over the one good one I find the other one is complete dark, "Okumura man you look pathetic, tell me again why shouldn't I hit you right now?"

Finding the lack of words infuriating I try to sit up, "Okay sheesh calm down, I don't want you reopening the stitches in your throat." Running my fingers over the jagged scar I feel the crush of the collar, trying to claw it off Yukio reaches forward holding my hands back, "It isn't on there anymore, take a deep breath, now I have something to discuss with you." 

"Why did you leave?" Offering up a pad of paper I weakly scribble a pathetic answer, "Oh you had too, all right lets try this again be specific." Thinking I find myself contemplating the best way to say it, "If you didn't we would come to harm." Rolling his eyes he sighs, "Well by whom? What could't you tell me that was so important?"

I could tell I was losing this battle, waving my hands I scramble to explain it before he gets mean, "That isn't an answer, stop avoiding the question." Panic rises in my chest followed by memories of experimentation, placing his head in his hands Yukio grimaces, "Okay fine but you are going to talk, no need to rush it I don't want you to have a mental break."

A couple days later…

Tossing the needle to the side Rin glares furiously, "Calm down we just need a sample of blood." Pushing his way back against the bed he shakes his head, "All right but we need to test so you can be released." Raising an eyebrow Rin reaches for the needle not so gently stabbing into his wrist and filling it, "Sir that isn't the way…" Furiously I step up getting my brothers attention, "You got your blood, listen I promise they won't sneak in here and do any experiments without your permission."

Folding his arm Rin snorts cursing the very existents of needles, "Sorry Doctor." Gripping the metal railing I furrow my brow, it wasn't unfounded that this fear would crop up, seeming to mock the doctor he laughs. "Really what are you 12?" Shrugging he turns away, "Don't think this is going to be easy on me either, I mean I will have to make sure you rest."

Reaching out he lays a blade on the sheet, "I don't want to know how you got that, and you really should get ready to go. I bet the test will be done soon." Stepping out of the room I catch an excited Shiemi wandering up, "Is it true Rin is getting out today? I bet he is excited."


	9. Punishment or Blessing

I do not own blue exorcist story or any of the characters. **Rin's view is in bold**, _Yukio's is in italics _and if it isn't either of those it is general_. _Sorry for the confusion, I am still trying to think of a better way to divide up the parts where multiple characters views and thoughts.

Radioactive: Punishment or Blessing

At the apartment…

**Flopping on the couch I flip through a thick manila folder mental answer all the questions, Yukio sets the duffle bag rummaging through it. I catch him smiling as he holds up a journal, "I will be taking this." Shrugging I offer no resistant to the idea, if he was interested in my finances then that is perfectly fine, "Okay the kitchen is over there if you get hungry you can make yourself something. Do not leave the apartment that is the agreement." **

**Rolling my eyes I get up peering into the bedroom, "Rin are you even paying attention to me, you need to rest." Waving back I watch him groan, "So then you understanding you need to actually rest, if you need something just…text me." Formulating a plan I smile, "Really you aren't just checking to see how you can escape from here unnoticed. Well that is good to know." **

_Pausing long enough to sigh, "Oh financial records, Rin could you at least pretend to listen. Look the Vatican is going to want to talk to you, you do realize how it bad…" Getting up to see who is at the door, "Sir Pheles, what are you doing here?"_

_Smiling while stepping in he laughs, "Well I heard that Rin just got out of the hospital and would just love to have a chat." Shaking back the apprehension I shrug, "Well then if that the case you won't be able to." Furrowing his eyebrows Sir Pheles frowns, "Oh?" This was turning into a real mess quickly, "He has lost the ability to." Staring at me like a second head he laughs, "Well I am sure I can get him too."_

**Studying me Sir Pheles spreads his hands, "Ahaha it is good to see you, now let's have a little chat." Secretly laughing I roll my eyes, "All right then who gave you the orders? You see you are in trouble why the council insisted on meeting right away but I managed to delay it for a day for your health of course. Why sending you there looking sick just wouldn't do." **

**Folding my eyes I open and shut my mouth, you delayed it so you could study me just to prepare yourself. "Eh you really can't speak!" Turning to look at Yukio he moans, "Then how is going to explain himself, I highly doubt they will believe it if they can't hear it for themselves." Shaking my head I hold up a piece of paper, "I won't go, you can force me there and I simply won't write anything." **

**Smiling wickedly he leans back, "Oh really what if I told you that they might let you become an exorcist still. I have seen the video footage; you are more than ready for it, sneaking into the various monasteries libraries. Though I will admit you hid very well." Biting my lip I snort, "I don't flatter you have out best more people, reports kept coming in of supposed sights where high level demon were and yet nothing." **

**Scribbling another note, "Clearly there is a miscommunication, it wasn't me." Slapping his knee he takes off his hat pulling out a disc, "Well then you won't mind me playing this?" Sagging down I watch in horror as my dirty laundry get aired.**

_Gulping Rin shakes his head watching under the cover of bangs as the footage replays, "Now as you can see your brother has quite the talent why this was only taken a year after he died or should I say left. Oh I put together your best moment why so many too choose from it was hard. Look here he doesn't only take out a group but moves on hours before you are scheduled to show up Yukio." _

_Turning my gaze over to Rin clenching my fist, "Really could I just borrow this?" taking his leave vanishing in midair I growl, 'Well look at that it seems you couldn't stop yourself, well anything to say for yourself." Taking the note, "Yes, I walked in on them and decide I couldn't leave them to their own devises." _

_Twisting around I smile, "OH you were going in alone unarmed into a demons lair. Let me guess you broke in and read the most recent requests." Lifting up the next line of scribbles, "Technically I didn't break anything and hey is it my fault for exploring the town I was staying in." _

The next day or so…

**Glancing down at the suit I blech, refusing to cut my hair anymore, Yukio pauses between grading tests, "You are almost 27 you really shouldn't sulk, I finished the disc, despite my best judgment I would have to say you are an asset." Grumbling inaudibly I lean against the wall, my brother got his kicks out of annoying me, scribbling down a note I toss it at him, opening it he laughs, "Yeah well good luck with that, it would be funny." **

**Cracking a smile Yukio points to something lying on the kitchen counter, "On the off chance you need a weapon I saved it for you, I tried to get rid of but well it held to many memories." Thoughtfully turning the idea over in his head, "You know even if you are trouble I'm glad you are back, even if you are half blind and mute."  
**

"**You know what I haven't had something you cooked in what seems like forever, could you make something when you get back." Leaning back he stretches, "Rin do you regret your actions?" Fixing my tie I shuffle over to the mirror, yes more then you know**.

Meeting room…

"I am unaware of any order that would send you of all demons to the front line. More to the point we stand behind our actions at that time, we do not need to justify it to you. The video does reveal how ever that you have become rather skilled over the years, however the charges of breaking and enter also of intercepting missions is a punishable crime." Stepping out of the room with escort's I silently pray for something easy, waiting for twenty minutes glancing at the borrowed watched Yukio insisted on me wearing. Laughing nervously Sir Pheles takes off his hat, "Well good news they are not going to imprison you."

Listening to the verdict I cross my arms, "While we could have imprisoned you for your various crimes against the church, you have managed to take out a number of demons. So therefore we will send you on a mission to the golden swamps in search of one our lost treasures. More information will be given to you in the next room; you will leave as soon as a uniform has been issued." Sir Pheles smiles turning his back, mental cursing him I know all too well that this is in fact his idea.

Not so polite shoving the small box at me, "Here take your uniform demon, oh you really should watch your step or we might never see you again. Though that wouldn't be so disappointing now would it." grinding my teeth I have enough issues without someone goading my dark thoughts on, the fact that I can't get decent night's sleep and quite simply barely tolerate being in dark won't help. Changing I find the uniform itchy and thick, suffocating under the thick jacket I step out holding out my suit, "Don't worry we will keep this for you."


	10. Dropped off

I do not own the characters or story of blue exorcist, nor do I own the rights to Shrek.

Radioactive: Dropped off

Golden swamp…

I might as well have been blind folded and shoved out a van in a demon nest but the other popular choice was a nice long hike from the closest town. The walking wasn't so bad but the overly protective swamp goblins that did little more then get in to the food supply and eat it all left me feeling lack luster. Sweaty and dehydrated I stumble into the swamp, in truth I had wanted to be an exorcist but somehow the glamor of it all was wearing thin.

I knew that I would have to hunt demons but even this seems ridiculous, I would think there would be a few more of us. Glancing at the vicious man eating snake I take out the pathetic little knife they gave me, the swamp had gas therefore it would be unwise to use my flames being that the map they gave me was just a giant x on a picture that said swamp. Dodging the lumbering death I toss the knife I could swear the snake was laughing at me, in fact what the hell it was. Opening my mouth to yell as it slithers away abruptly finding myself face to face with what looks like Shrek on steroids.

Pulling free the tree branch I duck into a cave digging around to find anything worth using, pulling up a poison plant I smile, this would do just fine it could kill the demon if I got it swallow it. Tripping it up I bolt behind it letting out a groan tossing the plant into its gaping maw. I hold its mouth shut pulling myself up on a low hanging tree branch has it begins to sizzle bloody foam coming out of its nose and mouth.

Trekking through the swamp I encounter more demons in hoards then I care to think about. Thrusting my knife into the closest demon I blink a large stone church tilts into the swamp, a scattering of dilapidated houses and what looks like an old school building covered in ivy and demons.

Ripping the knife free the creature gurgles blood before sliding down in the rushes and cat tails, slipping silently into the church I take the map out, somehow much like the previous map I doubted in would be much good. Inaccurate was a nice way of putting it, the map had a blown up picture of the church and an arrow pointing to the inside, this must be a sick joke or something.

Lifting my flash light I scan the area notices that the only other room was underwater and had what looked like eels swimming in it. Judging by gaping holes in the side of the building it was likely that at one time this had been complete. Jumping back I spot a small blue demon picking its teeth with a bone snorting as it dives into the water.

Stepping outside I glance around spotting a small building, made of all stone and barring the symbol of the cross, stepping over the rubble I find the door slides open easily a small box resting on a pedestal, picking it up I tuck it away in my jacket making sure there are no wholes.

With the sudden slow of swamp goblin activity I felt a chill run up my spine I had suddenly become there target, it all started with a low growl followed by a cat like defensive crawl instinctively going for the sword leaving it in its sleeve I strike the first few down bolting for the path I followed in, finding not only is it gone but there are about a dozen more in its place. Sprinting down the nearest path I find myself back at the small church, scratching at my temple I beat back the next wave seriously regretting not taking another weapon. Focusing I start to slide the sword free finding my eye site clearing up a path swirls momentarily in front of before the smell of burning gas fills my nostrils.

Curling up in a ball I feel the sizzle on my skin as the whole of this area explodes, lying dazed for a precisely 30 seconds before surveying the damage. Among the wreckage lay my enemies most of whom remain in charred bits amongst the rubble of the once fine church.

Waiting for the smoke to clear I stumble up avoiding the goblin guts sizzling near my feet, swiping at the fire on my left sleeve I grunt. Covered in ash, soot, smelling faintly of overdone chicken, and coughing while gazing down at the dark whole created by my body. My flames had saved me again, well everything except my hair.

Opening my eye again I carefully follow the changing pathway, it seemed that this place had its own ideas about how things should work. Jerking back expecting to see another barrage of vicious demons I stop to be precise at little old man wearing a priests robes and carrying a lantern who greets me, unsure of what to do I stop yes what was left of the demons would catch up but at the same time he could be possessed and wish to claim this treasure.

"Come my son I am father Takami of Saint Mary's church, I was the one who request the retrieval of the seed. I blink taking out the box opening to see a large seed, "Well it is quite a wonder isn't it, you must join me for dinner after all you are just on time." Focusing my left eye again my vision sinks back into to darkness, I follow him a mile over to a small church, "Well you see the swamp plays tricks on the mind, the pathways constantly twist and mislead travelers. That is the reason we abandon it over a hundred years ago. The seed is that of a tree, the name was lost long ago so we have been calling it a swamp flower, it has miraculous healing potential. While we have had need of it for a while it was no hurry, why they would rush you to retrieve is a mystery."

Taking a cup of wine from one of the nuns I nod my thanks, "Don't worry we understand that you have no voice why it is quite common for a priest to take a vow of silence why Harriet here hasn't spoken a word for over twenty years. Though I prefer being called a pastor, you know I have been married for near fifty years to Harriet." Taking the heavy laden bag of food I smile and wave, "Son just so know I do not care what you are, for you must choose whether you will let God shape you or the devil destroy you."

Yukio…

Stepping into the bar I scan the crowd finding my brother gulping back a shot, I wasn't angry or even annoyed. I was relieved that the leadership had decided on a mission instead of imprisonment, despite it being nearly two weeks later. Taking the drink I gulp it back blinking back the shock of the burning sensation in my throat, "Make it two." Nearly jumping out of his skin Rin smashes his head on a low hanging light fixture, "Look I understand perfectly well what happened, no need to apologize for this.

Now let's drink to a successful mission." Most brothers would have had this experience a long time ago but we aren't normal, just letting go of control was hard enough sometimes I often felt that if I wasn't perfect on some level it would all fall apart. I guess I had been correct though it had fallen apart I couldn't protect Rin or keep him from doing harm to himself. Silently watch me he smiles a goofy grin laying his bruised forehead on the counter, several hour and more drinks then I care to admit later. "Don't…gife me that aptituted we are going to go play darts."

Drunk as can be we play dart not missing a single one, unlike the other drunks it brought out the best of the hunting skills. Somewhere along the way Rin pulls out a knife and throws it, the bar tender barely notices being that this is a seedy place, if anything we have just marked ourselves as someone you don't want to steal from.

Along the way we managed to not only leave the bar but get in a fight over who is the better exorcist which just made me look insane, "Look man I was a better then you before you even knew anything…don't give me attitude I am not an idiot like you." Rolling his eyes Rin shrugs, "OH is that a challenge or something." Waving his hands desperately as I trip over a bench he picks me up, "Fine but I won this round."

Stumbling back to the apartment I lay down on the couch unwilling to give up my position, "You know what I think you enjoyed being alone all this time, no one to get in your way or justify your actions too. Why you just were all too happy to comply to those whatever's, all the time you were gone I mourned you thinking it was me who sent you to die.

Oh and then I find you half dead and poisoned well you couldn't just let it go peacefully could you…" Stopping myself I watch as he crumbles, "Look I don't mean that you aren't my brother just that I get so angry at you sometimes. Honestly all those years protecting you when I should have been training with you, maybe then this wouldn't have happened." Trying to stand up I sit down next to him, "Listen I want to say that I love you."

Staring at the wall in front of me I feel him rustle my hair, "Do you think it would have been better if this never happened?" By then Rin is asleep leaning on my shoulder, closing my eyes sway I falling asleep just as I hit the ground.


	11. Supervisor

I do not own the characters or story of blue exorcist.

Radioactive: Supervisor

The next morning…

Shaking Yukio awake I shove a cup of water and some aspirin in his hands, "Rin what time is it?" Shaking my head I hold up his cellphone, "Class is already started why you didn't wake me soon?" I had tried he had slept through every one of my many attempts, dumping a buck of cold water had done little more then make him roll over and ignore me, holding out his lunch an a note I nod, "_I tried you refused too, by the way you need to grade your tests."_ Rolling his eyes Yukio laughs at me, "Is this what it feels like to be you?"

Shrugging I watch Yukio leave, preparing to go myself to meet with the director of this fine academy, wondering over the bathroom I decide to take a shower I look like something the cat dragged in. Drying my wet hair I pull on my clean clothes walking over the answer the door, a small chunky brunette examines me with her brown eyes before pushing her way through the door way, "I am to assume that you are Mr. Rin Okumura, well it is surprising to meet you here."

Catching the implication I nod once crossing my arms, "Ahhh so it seems you have quite impressed a few people, making it out of the swamp in a week much less alive, even if you did take your sweet time. You have been approved." Rushing out the room like I had an infectious disease I lift the heavy looking bundle, untying the string pulling free my brothers suit cleaned and of course sanitized. Glancing at the spare uniform I note the insignia something I didn't recognize a note lays neatly folded and typed on top of it.

"Dear Mr. Okumura,

We are giving you access to all the exorcist benefits, as of now you are a low second class exorcist. However you are on a probationary period of six months, should you fail to impress a good work ethic and high efficiency this will be taken away. If you should be found to be qualified you will be given this rank. You are to report to you supervisor as of today exactly at 2:30 in the library study room 200A, be prompt points will be deducted for tardiness.

Sincerely,

Reassignment Administrator Quinby

Lifting up the uniform I grunt turning the jacket around to look at it, this isn't to say that I am unsatisfied about it, well having no tests that I can recall taking or finishing any classes it confuses me. The mission while I was ill informed by maps and instructions, was simple go get the sacred treasure and then exit the swamp, of course it was no ordinary swamp. Getting the iron out I figure presentation to be of the utmost importance, after all if I don't impress my supervisor who by lucky chance would probably hate me, I would end up back where I started. After that it only seems natural to clean the apartment up, glancing at the clock I get ready.

Library…

Wide eyed Yukio and Rin watch each other not making a sound, turning Yukio looks at the official present who seems unfazed by the moment. A large man with speckled gray and brow hair, with a rather large jagged scar running from his right shoulder up to his right eye. Imposing in his dark blue suit with an out of large hand gun on his hip, everything about him stated that he was not to be messed with.

Clamping his mouth shut Rin bumps Yukio getting him to respond to the prominent question coming, "Good you are both here, please have a seat." Plopping down in the seat Yukio glances over at Rin again, someone had a sick sense of humor here, "Well since you are to efficient train this low level exorcist, now there are some terms on conditions that you must follow." Pulling free what looks like a small dictionary, he precedes to read in lawyer the regulations by which this part of the relationship would be abided by, "Most important you have six months to get him to fighting status, if you fail to report every detail we will place Mr. Okumura under arrest for breaking and entering, theft of mission, desertion during battle and failure to report in a timely fashion. Furthermore during this period of time if he should fail in any amount in addition to these charges, we will permanently ban you from having in contact at all with each other."

Yukio growls leaning forward, "And if he should pass will the charges will be removed from his record, as a well written recommendation from the higher ups in his favor." Taken aback the man sneers lifting a packet out, "Yes in fact it will, he will be given proper payment for services rendered up that point." Rin scrabbles lifting up a note, "_In essence if I should step out of line I will be executed or imprisoned_."

Laughing the man lifts his hand passing forward the contracts, "Well now you are getting it, if you should pass I will personally buy you dinner." Reading over the contracts both of them decide on the idea of it all, a trap of course even then it was the only option available, signing the contracts page after page determined to do something more then what is expected.

"Well now that this all done you should go get your first mission, I look forward to the report." Stumbling out in a daze Yukio snorts crossing his arms as soon as he is out of ear shot, "Don't tell me this was your idea?" Shrugging Rin takes his copy of the contract flipping through it again, "You aren't worried in the least about this?"

Waving off the idea Rin continues to try to read it with one eye taking a stolen pen out of his pocket and underlining the various loop holes, "Exactly at what point did you get this kind of confidence again?" Stopping Rin run into a book shelf, turning, "Don't tell me this morning?" Distracting himself Rin scribbles not on a pad of paper, "_Not exactly but I have to make it work, I have done a lot worse." _

Yukio observes silently Rins back at he finds his way through the offices, thoughts swirling around in his head, if his own brother could find this wealth of confidence after what happened to him why did it elude him. They would surely have the odds stacked against them in more than one way; it was unavoidable since his brother had got back it all was changing.

Suddenly his life was no longer simple but much preferable to way it was before, Rin despite the involvement of the walls closing in on him seem unaware or actively ignoring the issues at hand. Somewhere in all these years he had learned how to hold his own no help needed from anyone else, where did Yukio stand in all this now.


	12. Zombie

I do not own the characters or story of blue exorcist or Frankenstein.

Radioactive: Zombies

Main headquarters…

Glancing up from his phone Bon waves, "Hey over here Okumura? How have you been?" Blinking Rin shrugs and points to Yukio, "Both of you on the same mission when did you get reinstated." Slipping a pad of paper out of his pocket scribbling a note Rin smiles, "_Since this morning official, well for the time being. Yukio is my instructor again, we kind of made a deal." _Bobbing his head Bon pulls out a note, "Yeah that quickly, you must have impressed them. Teach what's taking so long, we have to get going."

Wearily Yukio lifts his eyes from the paper, "Yes It would be wise, I am assuming that you are the other person in the group." Tossing over a box of bullets Bon glances down at the sword barely off the ground, "What are you afraid of that thing? Why it isn't like you haven't used it before."

Shuffling through the paperwork Rin laughs pointing at the inserted picture, "Honestly Rin grow up it isn't that funny." Folding his arm he lifts the picture up, "_I used to live there."_ Taking the picture Bon grunts, "Yeah you lived in this hell hole…good choice." Smiling Yukio turns, "Really then you can show us around, I would just love to see the condemned building you decide to live in." The look of horror on his face at the exact moment makes both Yukio and Bon burst on laughing, "Oh yeah I am going to enjoy this."

Several days later…

Glancing up at the apartment complex with the windows blocked out by cracked wood boards and the only noticeable entrance with a broken light bulb. Blinking back the nauseating swirl of broken images in his left eye Rin steps forward sensing the shadows movement, "Damn this is bad, exactly what are we cleansing here."

Turning over the note Yukio grimaces, "Somewhere in third floor before it was shut down mysterious deaths were reported, a family was found slaughtered and before long the whole floor was abandoned. The building was soon after shut down and the residence all left willing claiming that they dead came out at night." Grunting Rin tosses a note, "_To be exact the bodies were never retrieved, when the coroner came to collect them for autopsy there was no sign of the gore." _

Forcing the rusted door open Rin stomps his feet shaking loose some cobwebs, stepping in the stagnate air burning the inside of his lungs. The emanating odor of rotting corpses fills the corridor and the old wooden stair case, "Okay listen we really should form a plan before we…wait where did…crap"

Following suit Bon and Yukio step in shuttering while holding back nausea, the paint peels revealing a flesh tone underneath. Carefully ascending the steps both glance around keeping alert, "Hey listen Okumura is it just me or are we dealing with something outside of the norm, I mean just last year this was a functioning building and now it's a nest for demons." Coughing Yukio covers his mouth as a smell wafts through the air, catching himself Bon closes his mouth choking on the growing mass of red mist.

Rushing up despite the lack of breathable air Yukio and bon stop facing a little girl, her lips part revealing a snake like tongue while where her arms should be a large sharpened bones jut out, jumping back Yukio watching in horror as the wall crumbles behind him, "Bon you go on ahead I will take care of this." Pulling himself up on the exposed rebar Bon lands on the stairs making it to the third floor, still no Rin but a much fiercer Frankenstein like creature.

Once she had been a woman now she was combination of parts, a gaping hole where the face should be is replaced by rows of sharpened teeth, leaping on the ceiling she tears apart fishing a broken limb from it. Ducking to the side he lunges taking and aiming for the thin arms, clanking the weapon does little more but annoy it.

Twisting to the side he touches the long red line emerging from his hip, wiping the blood on his pants he rushes up the flight of stairs forcing her to propel herself up on the railing, a hallow screeches fills his ears making his mind race. Forcing his mouth open he chants finding that it merely makes her move faster, if it wasn't a demon what could it be, a misbegotten science experiment of some sort. Crashing back down holding his arm he feels the blood drench the ground, suddenly the creature slides apart the blackish fluid pouring around his feet. Rin stares down offering his hand, "Explain to me how you did that exactly… later." 

Yukio bolts up the stairs tossing some of the torn ceiling at the creature, "How did you stop it?" Turning Bon points to Rin, lifting free the sword blue flames spout from the hilt sliding up to the tip, twisting to the side he slams down slicing her head off. The body wobbles tumbling back over the edge making a sickening splat as it hits the bottom, pointing up to the next floor Rin holds up his hand signaling the ones left to destroy, "Five you have got be kidding me, if our weapon are ineffective then what works."

Stepping towards one of the empty apartments Rin tears open the wall pulling free some weapons, tosses them towards them, "Old exorcists weapon they stopped using these over fifty years ago." Bon comments lifting a slight rusted dagger inscribed with Latin script, Yukio lifts the dagger up smiling, "Blessed weapons actually, I believe these went missing from the closest church." Gazing at the already vanishing person he sighs, stolen weapons used to eliminate demons in the local area but too bulky and noticeable to be taken.

Peering around the corner the three of them make notices of the bloody mist and five corpses standing perfectly still. The shadow in the background shifts the crunch of broken glass and wood as the fresh air swirl in alerting the creatures to the presences of their prey, swishing past the tallest one Rin slams the child like one down beheading it while slashing at the chest.

Quickly taking care of the rest with a few swings of the blessed weapons, Bon shuffles toward the room, observing the crushed computer equipment, "Computers in a dump like this, what would they need those for." Digging into the bodies with a cloth wrapped hand Rin fishes out a computer chip, finding that the other bodies too decimated to retrieve anything.

Sitting down next to computer equipment Yukio tries to find anything worth retrieving, "Completely destroyed, someone was here recently. The corpses became easy once whoever destroyed this system." Catching a glimpse of his brother eliminating the bodies he grimaces making the call, "Stop we need those as evidence." Practically reading the expression on his brother's face he offers up the weapon, "Look we are just going to pretend we didn't see these, hide them in your jacket. Bon we are going to go the hospital to get you looked at. The cleanup crew will be here in a matter of hours."

Stretching out the building all of them take in the fresh air, taking that exact moment to have a long look at the confused Rin, "Exactly how did you know to destroy them?" Shrugging before scrabbling to explain the knowledge, "_They sort of glowed each had a center where the transmitter was placed, you didn't notice the greenish light." _Closing his eyes Yukio sits against a dumpster, "No there was no glowing of any type, so why did our weapons not work but yours did." Raising his eyebrows Rin picks through the glass shard finding no clues to the intruder.


	13. Research

I do not own blue exorcist or the characters.

Radioactive: Research

Back at the mission hall…

Shuffling through stacks of yellowed documents Bon scribbles down a note here and there, despite the filing system few if any attempts were made to organize beyond that. Briefly noting the intense gaze of Rin and his ever moving hand he wonders what could be so informative, after all the files he was searching detailed the deaths of various exorcists over the years some as simple as poisoning by alcohol overdose , none the less it didn't seem to matter.

Scratching his bandaged arm under the sling he grunts, "Okumura, what exactly is your brother up to? Rubbing his temple Yukio shakes his head, "If I knew exactly what he meant by find details, I would but there is nothing about living dolls except that it is forbidden." Jerking up Rin digs through the pile next to Bon taking a heap of unorganized barely legible letters from thirty years earlier, scanning them he smiles wondering over to the nearest scanner for the umpteenth time in the last five hours.

Running his hands through his hair Bon leans back, "So we are looking for information on people who died ordinary deaths and letters that prattle on about family issue?." Waving back the comment Rin sets down the copies in front of his station highlighting various phrases.

Laughing Yukio covers his face with a book, "Rin is studying harder than he ever has in his life and I am actually seeing it." Tossing a balled up paper at his brother snorting while finishing his task, "_There must have been some sort of testing a while back, the laws were placed after many failed experiments, it goes to say that a branch of…" _Crumpling the note Yukio stuffes it in his pocket turning to the detective in charge of the case that was uncovered, "Not to worry I was just coming to say that you are free of all of charges." Curiously he shifts through the notes placing them back down before lumbering out.

At the apartment…

Holding a thick journal Rin turns the first page catching Yukio curious look, "You stole a book from there?" Rubbing his forehead he flips to the first page.

"_**Dear James T. Wonder,**_

_**We appreciate your service in the advancement of developing techniques to combat our foe, however as the tests have proven to be a complete and utter travesty we must inform you of our Intentions. We will no longer sponsor your experiments, as it conflicts with our moral code and company standards; we were unaware what the true nature of these vulgar and brutal tests spells out…"**_

Trying to make out the rest Rin slams his fist back down into the couch, the letter was half burnt and the letter head unrecognizable, briefly scanning the next few pages all written in what looks to be code, he stands up refusing that no one in the whole organization had an inkling about what was going on. How could so many people go missing and not be reported, not a single report had mention anything of the nature but behind it all lurked some dark secret that no one wants to claim.

Yukio places his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Look if the information is there it can be found, you never did tell me what you were looking for exactly. If its information on the experiments you went through I have looked it isn't at the library or at least the parts I'm aloud in."

Popping the top of the beer off Bon fidgets with the lid, "So they might have it in the restricted section. Why don't we go look." Yukio crosses his arms shifting his glasses, "Well I do suppose we could go have a look, why I know someone who has quite the skill at sneaking in."

Gaping Rin steps back shaking his head, "_Please tell me you aren't implying that I get you in" _Laughing Yukio claps his hands together appreciating the silence, "Say something if you won't do it, and come on Rin." Slumping Rin makes inaudible noises commenting not so nicely about the idea. Finishing his beer Bon cracks open a second one and passes one over to Yukio, "I say we do it a couple days, we can get Shiemi and everyone else to scout ahead."

Several nights later…

Crawling through the small stained glass window I grunt slipping my weapon through, carefully sliding down to the thick dark book shelves, adjusting my eye to the darkness I leap down. Landing silently following the preplanned root to the old entrance disabling the outdated security system, having read the reports that system clicks off randomly every so often this wouldn't show up as suspicious, propping the door open. Sifting through the card catalog Rin writes down the various numbers listening for the guards steps.

Sneaking in Izumo follows suit scribbling down the various numbers from the other card catalog while the other dispatch doing the same. Lifting the thick book off the shelf Yukio flips through pausing before putting it back and scouting out the next book, snapping a picture of the cover he lays the book down careful not crease the thin pages. Snapping the inside he glances over as Rin pulls a book free from the top reading the cover, freezing in place Rin chokes on the air. Unable to even move he shakes finding the words incredible hard to digest, unable to look away his eye keeps scanning the heavy book.

"_**Due to the lack of progress I have been forced to abandon my work, my funding has been reduced to mere pennies and I find my colleges dwindling. The last of my partners has seemingly underwent a major transformation, as of late he does little more than nervously write letters to his beloved across the sea. Though I have my suspicions, upon this discovery I have decided to send him home to his family. Truly I have been abandon in my quest to find the perfect weapon to destroy our foe; exorcists are far from perfect…" **_

Jumping at the presence of Shiemi he carefully places the book down, turning her head she gently smiles, "We need to get going before the guards come." Replacing the thick volume he robotically followers her out catching his breath once they are away from the premises, unable to think clearly he sways nearly falling over. Izumo reaches out steading him, trying to get his attention she furrows her brow, "Rin are you all right?" Looking down at her he smiles frailly before continuing on the path, unable to stop the tightening in his chest, jogging up Yukio steps in front of him, "Hey watch where you're going?" Silently jerking his attention back he watches as a bus goes by barely missing him, wavering Rin holds up a note, "_Sorry tired". _

Nervously circling the living room Rin rubs his forhead, even if he could sleep it would have been nightmars that followed him, slumping on the couch he flips through the thick manil folder grunting every so often.

Finally deciding on taking a walk, it wouldn't do any good to wake Yukio and cause more panic. It had only made Yukio more protective when I nearly got hit, in fact how could it hurt to go see if there were any more requests no matter how piddle, I could use a good exorcism to get my minds off things. Scribbling a note I hurry out of the apartment making my way to the offices, the secretary seems a little out of it slurping her coffee while tossing a file at me, "Look those should suit you just fine, all level ones and piddle stuff like demons living in my pantry. I think you can handle it." Hugging the file a little to enthusiastically I go to start the first one, something about a demon pulling pictures off the wall every night and rearranging them.


	14. Uniformed

I do not own blue exorcist or the characters.

Radioactive: Uninformed

Days later…

Eating breakfast Yukio rereads the note, furious at his brother who forgot or neglected to inform his supervisor exactly where he would be. Lifting up his phone he scans his texts, nothing of interest or to put it this way no notice from Rin, "Damn it I will have to report this if he doesn't get back soon." Jumping up and rushing to the door Yukio sighs in disappointment at he sight of Izumo holding a pile of copies, "Look I found something, you should look it over and compare it to the files you raided."

Letting her through I smile weakly while going to make something to drink, "Rin still not back yet I take it, you checked with the offices didn't you I am sure he is just on another mission." Counting to ten I respond, "Well he stopped in last Tuesday to aquire more missions and then left. After that he wrote a report on five of them, seems they were just harmless creatures. Then he left again."

Arranging the paper work Izumo accepts the tea, sipping politely while reading through some of the corpse's files, "Have they sent word to the families yet?" Slumping Yukio rubs his neck, "I have sent most of them out I have about a hundred or so more to go."

Bleching Izumo compares one of the files to an experiment 224, "224 seems to suffer from various phobias and has suffered a heart attack on the table, we send the body for further experimentation as to whether any of the parts will be useful." Setting down my tea nodd taking the next printed page, "Due to the lack of resoarces we are forced to examine the possiblity of taking out our top experiment, the body would prove to be the perfect…"

Leaning back Izumo picks up her phone, "Yeah I am at his place you should come by…really you found it." Flipping the phone shut she smiles, "Speak of the devil someone dropped off a rather large file at Bon's place, in fact it contents are sealed still." For once I was truly intrigued, "We should meet somewhere safe, if it was dropped off by someone in the organization then we really should be prepared to fight."

Across town…

Each taking a section of the file with several applicatants, the file dates back to before Rin even joined the acedemy, shifting through the contents seems to be daunting task at best if not impossible to understand all the term and codes added in to the file for safety, yelping Sheimi arranges the paper carefully, "I found something, well it is a letter the names and addresses are block out."

"_Dear …..,_

_ I am proud to say that I have found an interesting item among my shops contents as of late, I have aquired a number of small rather interesting jars. As you know my business is solely depended upon these new deliveries, one jar while seemless can be used to contain just about any liquids you desire. It was hidden from the world for a number of years and has a few cracks but those cracks can be repaired and exploited for the purposes you seem to need. Now as far as payment goes I expect extra for the find of century, why while the one jar you found so disapproving is a near copy of this one the one I write about contains a truly amazing item. _

_ Further more I could set up a meeting at my shop, where you can examine my newest product._

_Sincerily, _

…_.." _

Focusing on the date of the letter a blur of half destroyed number Yukio furrows his brow while smiling, "So this was written about three months before we were sent on the mission to take down the Yokia organization." Crossing his arms Bon taps he finger on the papers in front of him, "You know I don't think we were given a name, what exactly were they after." Shrugging Izumo groans, "I think it was something about how exorcist went about exorcisims, I remember I got my assignment and it just told me where to go and what my position was."

Placing his head in his hands Yukio mumbles, "It was something about kidnapping people for experimentation, this claim was denyed complete but when we couldn't provide them with their loved one they attack several churchs. They were convinced that we harbored a fugitive of this crime, there was an extensive search leading to disbanding and executing some of the higher ups, though no bodies were found. As far as I know the group was invited for the hearings but was still unconvinced, claiming that we were just offering up escape goats to calm them down. That is when it all went to hell and they started dabbling in gaining demonic powers, it didn't go well and they had to be taken out."

Frozen in place everyone glares at Yukio, "They sent me to raid several labs but nothing turned up, they were completely empty and unused for over a decade, some were even dilapited or bulldozed about twenty years earlier. The files were found to be fake, though some names turned up for past experimentation and they were the ones finally executed for crimes, some even fifty years earlier. I only learned all this a year after Rin died…left, only one lab yeilded anything of interest but that was out of my level."

Glowering Izumo grimaces, "We shouldn't even know about this then but someone has been kind enough to provide us with proof but it wasn't the church that did any of that, it was someone else. The two might have been played against eachother to draw attention away from the true colprites, even some of our own went off the grid. So people were taken from both sides."

Ruffling through his stack Yukio pulls up a list of names, "Then the names on this list are mostly like the ones we should be looking for, I imagine they were contacts to this organization and the church providing them with false data." Dividing up the names everyone takes a portion of the file departing in different directions.


	15. Let's make a deal

I do not own blue exorcist or the characters. I am sorry for being late on this chapter.

Radioactive: Let's make deal

A week later…

Rubbing his shoulder Rin yawns, finding his feet heavy and his shoulder sagging under the weight of lack of sleep and food, despite the emptiness gnawing at my stomach. The migraine echoing through the whole of his skull, swaying slightly under the pressure of it all Rin walks head first into the door.

Stumbling back I stare at the door like it was a rubic cube, digging through my now sticky pockets I pull free my house key, a slime goblin had decided to cover every fiber of being in thick goo. Gulping back the only liquid I had in my body I attempt to put the key in, finding this task harder than I thought. Jumping back as the door slides open Bon glares through the crack, practically burning me alive with thoughts.

Attempting to look more awake I go for the handle missing by a mile, waving off the thought I wonder away from the door trying to find a hole to crawl into. Scrubbing back the sleep I mental scream when Shiemi walks up, slapping me before storming off to the apartment. I should be angry with her but how could I blame her, I abruptly left after all sighing loudly. How easy could it be to just leave again it was instinct by now, still I turn around knocking on the door again, listen for the click of the lock.

This time Yukio answers snorting loudly, "Oh you decided to come back, here I thought you were just going to never come back." Following Yukio in I smile waving apologetically to the others receiving only grunts of acknowledgement, taking a seat on the couch I politely wait for someone to speak. Tossing a list in my direction I stare at the names confusing written on my face, Yukio turns in my direction drinking a beer, "It's a list of people who might have been involved in setting up the church and Yokia Organization we took out, you must remember after all you were there."

Several houses and later…

Bon smiles polite finishing his tea, the last person on his list had been murdered by a jealous girlfriend the wife was not so polite about that part but seemed to understand the situation he was in, "My husband was a stupid pig of man but he did keep me informed, I am sure if you go through his study you will find something. Take whatever like, if it pleases you can burn some of his stuff."

Gulping he followers her to a half destroyed office, the desk was tilted on its side the files half burnt and the photo seemed to be all out of the frame in little pieces. Laughing she gently pushes him wondering off, digging through the piles to find a box he loads up all the not destroyed information. Breaking the lock on the desk he slides the letters in between some of the files.

Stepping out in the hall he smiles weakly at the woman smoking a cigarette and drinking a glass of wine, "Are you sure I can just take all this, there must be something you want to save."

Waving him off she winks, "Cutie I could care less but if you ever feel in the mood stop by sometime, after all I am all alone in this great big house." Blushing Bon nods contemplating the offer, after all she is beautiful, single and willing to have something short term. Closing the door behind him she vanishing into the brightly lit house, despite the urge to go back inside he wonders over to the bus stop dreading all the work it would take to sort through the files.

Shiemi greets him at the stop holding a heavy looking box as well, "I finished my list only two of the families had anything they were willing to hand over. I couldn't come up with a good enough reason, just that I was curious what they were interested in." Stepping on the bus no one pays any attention to them, fishing out his phone Bon calls into to Yukio. "Listen I have some paperwork but none of the people are left on the list."

Fiddling with the ends of her hair Shiemi sighs, "You still haven't told him you like him, you really should. Ask Rin he's bond to help you out, I mean he knows Yukio better then anyone." Fussing with the box she snickers, "It's the timing, I mean Yukio is still furious with Rin and hasn't been in a good mood." Snorting Bon shrugs, "Look it is never the right time, something always comes up plus it isn't like Rin has a chance since you are so in love with his brother."

Flinching she grumbles, "Rin is my friend I just don't want to break his heart, I mean I will have to tell him some day that I am not interested I was hoping that he would just kind of start to like someone else." Stopping Shiemi glances up at Rin, his eyes wide with surprise and a tad bit of disappointment, shuffling off to the back his hands empty he stares out the window.

Glancing down at her boots Shiemi flushes feeling like a deflated balloon, "I thought it was going to get easier as I got older not harder." Patting her should Bon laughs, "Whoever told you that is an idiot, it doesn't get easier you just learn to deal with life better."

Flinching Rin had always known that she would never respond to his feelings, knowing all these years had lessened the blow but it didn't make it any easier to accept. Once a long time ago it would have made him slightly depressed but now it just made him tired, how often had he thought of his friends when he was gone, far too little of course.

He was guilty for so much more than that, he had been with in two feet of her and not told her who he was. Blinking as his phone goes off he reads the text, "_Meet me at the apartment." _ Turning his tired gaze up he had yet to sleep in over a week and was expected to go read more books.

Stepping into the apartment Rin catches Yukio's dark gaze, pursing his lips Yukio quietly speaks, "Rin I need to ask you something personal?" Carefully stepping up glancing down at the stack of worn photos, "Did you set-up the scenario at the church so you could escape being experimented on?"

Biting his lip Rin shakes his head, trying to contain the chill rolling down his spine, "In the file we were given your name was listed, you are the only person left on the list alive." Gently lifting a piece of the list that had been removed Rin stares nauseated at the sight of his name, vigorously waving his the idea away.

Shifting Yukio pushes the stack of photos forward, "Then what business did you have at this shop?" Carefully collecting his thoughts a collision of distant memories stirs, "_It wasn't like that, I had to go there to get my orders. If I didn't go they threatened to murder Shiemi and then if I didn't follow the orders they would go after you." _

Glaring Yukio shifts a photo of Rin passing a note to another exorcist, "Then explain to me why you are passing false information. This man is one of the missing exorcists, he was last seen at the battle in fact the two of you look so much alike. Why someone could confuse this person for you if they were missing a head."

Jerking back Rin crumples a little, "_Look we were both in on he was being black mailed by someone. We met up once a week in assigned locations to get our orders; the assignments were placed in envelopes in books or under benches. I remember this one I was ordered to infiltrate the lab, I took a disc full of names and addresses. I placed them in a mail box down on 64__th__ and 8__th__, we were all assigned to go there and exorcise demons but in addition to that someone at the lab gave me the pass codes." _Furious Yukio pinches the bridge of his nose, ignoring his brothers pleading gaze, "You stole information while we're on a training mission."

Watches the shadows flicker Rin gulps offering his consent to the knowledge, "_I refused a mission once and they nearly took you out, it was a trap set specifically for you. You were hospitalized for multiple burns on your left arm." _Widening his gaze Yukio leans back laughing, "You gave them the information to stop me from being murdered?" Trembling Rin nods, "_That was the only time I passed information Yukio, I never would have given them anything if I knew it would hurt someone. Every other order was something useless, I swear you have to believe me I don't know what I got the information for." _

Relaxing Yukio stretches, "What names were on the list and addresses?" Glancing up sharply Rin scribbles down the few he could remember, glancing over his shoulder Yukio grunts finding it odd, "These don't look like addresses for people, these are lab locations most of these were destroyed about ten years ago, only two on the list are still standing. One of these is located on campus here and the other was where they held you." Sensing the relief in Yukio's body language Rin curiously waits, "I believe you, how could I not I mean if isn't like you were doing any of this willingly."

Leaping up I Reach out hugging Yukio tightly, smothering him he tries to escape finally wiggling free, "I would prefer not being smothered to death, why don't you go get some rest, you look like hell." Snorting I step out of the room tossing my jacket on the floor before crashing on the bed, instantly dozing off.

"_Turning around in the darkness I step through the tiled room, the doctors seem not to notice as I wonder toward the exit. The person in the chair wasn't a friend or family, I could see that they were dead and a microchip was being planted were their heart should be. Sneaking through I catch my gaze on a demonic looking creature, it was tall with narrow slits for eyes, a large claymore in one hand. Wearing a thick rust chain mail it rustles around _hacking_ apart corpses, squishing against the wall I listen for the heavy footsteps. _

_Jumping back a bloody hand grips my thigh, struggling I gasp as another arm snakes up around my ankle tugging down, as if on cue the headless corpses begins to stumble up. Their bodies begin to twist and crunch forming some of the dolls in the lab, crawling through the door way the experiment opens it eyes revealing bloodied red sockets. Sniffing it gurgles sloshing through the thick murky liquid, slowly the arm pull free the rest of the bodies, torn exorcists uniform glitter against the blood pool. Unable to fight back they laugh cursing my very existence forcing me below the liquid, struggling I thrash as the blood fills my lungs._

_Holding me down I watch in terror as some of the half destroyed zombies swimming closer their maws gaping taunting me, "You thought you could escape us didn't you, why do you deserve to live and we should all die." Floating amongst the bodies I catch Shiemi's broken torso her eyes blank and lifeless, jerk further back I find my pulse slowing as the faces become clear Bon reaches over clawing at my chest, "You broke your promise…we are all dead because you simple couldn't die." Shaking my head I find my consciousness fading attempting to reason with them, slowly I find my voice coming back, "I didn't mean for this to happen please let me go." _

_Licking her lips Shiemi cackles rolling her eyes toward me, "Then fight back, I believe you can be like one of us." Gurgling desperately I choke my vision fading all together._

_Leaping up Yukio rubs his yes disbelieving the sight he was seeing the giant shift while grinning from ear to ear while holding up the head of Izumo, "Oh my seems I have to eliminate the two of you, such a shame after all your brother hard work to protect you." Catching my breath I scan around seeing a familiar mop of dark hair shimmering on the surface of the pool, reaching for a weapon I find my hands empty and the startling alert of the dolls turning toward me. Finding the ground tumbling away, the wall disintegrates as the blood begins to boil around me._

_Thrashing I find myself holding on to the shattered brick trying not to drown or fall over, blink the giant reaches down picking my up my arm, "Tell me what do you want with this dream boy." Coughing I weakly reply, "My brother, I came for Rin you have to let him go." Contemplating the idea he tosses me against a wall, the large purple bruise spreads up my shoulder, gripping his weapon he slams it down causing an earthquake. "Are you willing to take on some of his burden child, if he lives he will have to hunt down those dolls." Shaking back my fear I reach out my hand offering up my answer, "Yes if it means I have to fight with him, I will do it." _

_Intrigued the form begins to shrink into that of a woman, "Well then I suppose I could let him live but beware the promises you make, you now involved." Backing off the creatures bow their heads in defeat, ignoring the burning sensation I lift Rin up out of the water, cradling him against me. Noticing the blue tint spreading on his lips I look for a place to lay him down, wishing it would fade away."_

Bolting out of bed Yukio Rushes to the other room find Rin laying on his back lifeless, laying him on his side I watch as the dark blood leaks out. Preparing to do CPR I plug his nose and tilt his head back, shifting between breathing and pushing on his chest, praying silently that he would wake up. Focusing I feel the time slipping by, feeling for a pulse getting no reply, forcing myself to continue I gaze at the clock finding it had been almost ten minutes.

Attempting one more time to start his heart I hear him wheeze and cough choking on the liquid, turning him on his side I shake, feeling for a pulse. Smiling I pat his back as his lungs inhale causing him to spasm, opening his eyes slowly he glances over at me, I could see the desperation and panic. Collapsing back down he breathes steadily, praying I let out my pent up emotions, what exactly had I done.

Laying back next to Rin I stare at the ceiling finding that sleep was eluding me, the fear wasn't gone I had almost lost him again. Shuttering my eyes I listen to his rhythmic breathing, praising God for this one little miracle.


End file.
